


Pick A Base

by foxy_abb98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: After Grace's Winter Formal and Danny's little comment toPick a Base, things have been awkward between Steve and Danny. Can they sort out their friendship before it's ruined beyond repair?





	Pick A Base

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Thank you so so much for the kudos and comments on my last fic Into Oblivion! I really enjoyed writing it and was something different for me to write.
> 
> This fic is slightly longer than my previous ones and again was more challenging for me to write but I hope you enjoy it, there are parts I like more than others in it.
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> There are dialogue quotes used in this fic that originates from Hawaii Five-0 Season 7 Episode 8. Both the show and the characters do not belong to me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you! Xx

Danny sighed as he watched Steve leave the Five-0 offices for the third time that week without so much as a look in his direction, let alone his usual offer of “Pizza, beer and re-run of the latest game at mine tonight, Danno?” The only reason Danny didn’t call Steve out on it was because he already knew the reason why he was being ignored and it was his own fault, him and his stupid mouth.

Since the traumatic experience of the Winter Formal the previous weekend involving Grace and her classmates, Steve had been giving Danny the cold shoulder. Majority of their non-work related conversations now had an underlying amount of tension to them. There was always just enough to make their conversations awkward and it had long ago made Danny regret ever opening his mouth after Steve had burst into the room calling out for his precious niece.

_“Pick a base”_

Those three words echoed around in Danny’s mind. Why did he ever have to open his mouth? Why would he even suggest such a thing to someone he knew was as straight as an arrow?

_“I’ll give you a hug, I’ll give you a kiss”_

Those stupid words were once again taunting him and no doubt would for a long time. Teasing him with what he wanted and what he knew he would never get. _God_ , why did he have to be the idiot to fall in love with not only his boss but also his best friend?

Danny could only guess that Steve had seen how much he had wanted the kiss to be picked and how his face must have dropped when only the hug was chosen. It was the only reason Danny could think of as to why he was being ignored by Steve.

He was in love with his best friend, said best friend now knew and currently wanted nothing to do with him. Yeah, life was back to treating him how it normally does.

What was he meant to do to get things back on track though? Come outright with, _“Yeah Steve, I’m in love with you but nothing needs to change, you’ll always be my best friend and I won’t let this get in the way?”_

Danny sighed once more, gently closing the lid of his laptop down. He swiped his hands over his eyes and back up over his face and hair, submerging the stray blonde strands back into the thick gel he’d applied well over 12 hours ago. Rising from his desk chair, he began to mentally prepare himself for the conversation he knew he needed to go have with Steve. It wasn’t Steve’s fault that Danny just happened to fall in love with a person he so _shouldn’t_ have fell in love with.

************************

Steve sat on his couch mentally berating himself for being such a coward and walking out of the office without even a second glance to his best friend. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it this week either but he just didn’t know how to approach Danny without making things more awkward than they already were.

Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the way Danny’s face had slipped when he’d opted for the hug and not the kiss. Each time his eyes shut, the need to rewind the clock, remove everyone else from that room they were in so it was just _Danny &Steve_, grew stronger and stronger. Oh, what he’d do to go back in time just so he could kiss the man he’s been in love with for years.

He was being such a coward and he knew it. He had seen the hopeful look on his partner’s face dissolve with his four-worded answer _“Give me the hug,”_ but he felt like there was nothing he could do about it now. The moment had passed, could he really subject himself to putting his heart out on the line? Even if he was 99.9% sure it was reciprocated?

Blowing out a puff of air, he bent forward, elbows balanced on either kneecap, calloused hands scrubbing over his face in an attempt to rub the stress lines out from around his eyes. When the doorbell rang, he jumped suddenly, his senses a lot less aware than a trained Navy SEAL’s should be.

When he opened the door, it came as no surprise as to who he found facing him. If he was being honest with himself, he was expecting Danny to follow him home the first night after being ignored all day. He must have been giving off such a _stay away from me_ aura for it to have taken him three days to confront Steve. Shit, he’d seriously fucked this up.

“Hey Steve, can I come in?” Danny greeted him hesitantly, looking down towards his feet then back up to reach Steve’s eyes.

“Hey, er, yeah,” Steve replied, hand rubbing over the back of his neck to wipe away the light, nervous sweat that had gathered there, “d’you wanna a beer?” Steve asked, already going into the kitchen to grab two cold ones.

“Yeah, that’d be good… look Steve, I think we need to-”

Steve held up his right palm, “We do need to talk, but first, I just wanna say I’m sorry Danny. I really am. These past few days, I’ve been acting like such a dick, I know I have and for that, I’m sorry,” Steve interrupted, sighing softly and feeling a slight weight lift off of his chest at finally getting those words out.

Danny chuckled, “Yeah, Babe, you have been a bit of a dick but to be honest, that’s not the only reason I came by…” Danny felt his heart begin to thunder in his chest, his mouth all of a sudden dry and palms sweaty, “…if you’d have let me finished, I actually came here because there’s something I’ve been needing to tell you. I have for a long time if I’m being honest.”

“Okaaaay,” Steve dragged out, he had an inkling as to what Danny needed to tell him, hope blossoming in his own chest but he didn’t want to dare too much until Danny finally had the words out.

“Okay, here goes, just… please don’t say anything till I say so. I need to get this out,” Danny released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in before carrying on, “Steve, when I first met you, I thought you were this stuck up Navy snob who thought he was better than everyone else. I mean I punched you on the first day, granted, you did get me shot first though.”

Danny let out a breathy laugh, planting himself on the arm of the sofa. He continued on, “You acted like this know it all and to begin with, it grated on my nerves… then I began to see the real you and I mean the _real_ you. I saw how you were with our family, you’d do anything for anyone of us and I know we all appreciate that, Steve. Your ‘know it all’ personality became our safety net, we know that if any of us need anything, you’ll always pretty much have the answer.”

Steve released a happy hum, content that he could provide his Ohana with that comfort.

Seeing Steve looking proud with himself brought Danny back on track to his main purpose of coming round, “You being there for us all Steve caused me to begin noticing the little things about you that you do for us and in turn…” Danny sucked in a breath before looking Steve dead set in the eyes, “….it caused me to fall in love with those little things. Which has then caused me to… fall in love with you, Steve.”

Danny paused at Steve’s sharp intake of breath, both men’s gazes still fixedly on each other.

“I know what I said the other day at Grace’s Winter Formal rattled you, Steve. It was the last thing I ever imagined coming out of my mouth but at that time, I truly meant it and I’m truly sorry that it’s caused this rift between us,” Danny rushed out, “I really don’t want it to affect us and I understand that you don’t feel the same way but please Steve, it doesn’t have to change anything, we’ll just go back to being _Danny & Steve_, work partners and best buds!”

Steve’s gaze turned downcast, the echo of Danny’s words swishing around in his head. He wanted to be _Danny & Steve_ but even more, he wanted to be _Danny &Steve_. The one where they were together, not only at work or as best friends but also as lovers. If he’d allow himself to dream, he’d also say one day as husbands but that conversation was for another day. Right now, Danny was waiting for an answer, one that only Steve could provide him with.

“Danny, I can’t go back to just being _Danny & Steve_, not after what you’ve just told me,” Steve’s words caused Danny’s eyes to water up and he stood up from the couch arm with every intention of walking out of the door regardless of telling Steve nothing would change, so Steve back peddled, “no, Danny, you don’t understand. I can’t be just you and me, best buds and work partners,” Steve sighed, his tongue twisted with all the words he wanted to say, “look, what I’m trying to say is… over the years, I’ve watched you too - that sounds creepier out loud - but all the little things about you have made me fall in love with the man you are today too,” Steve concluded, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was coming out of his ribcage.

Chancing a glance into Steve’s eyes, all Danny could see was pure honesty and want. “You’re serious? You love me and actually want me too?” Danny whispered out, his voice breaking off from the pure emotion. If Steve’s eyes were betraying him and he was actually fucking around with Danny, he didn’t know what he’d do. Most probably dig himself a deep enough hole that he’d never be able to get back out of just so he didn’t have to face the world ever again.

The corners of Steve’s lips curled up, not into his usual smirk but a genuine smile, one that looked like he was finally allowing himself to be happy. “Yes Danny, I’m being serious. I’ve been such an idiot these past three days thinking the look on your face at the Winter Formal was just from all the emotions flying around that night,” Steve paused making sure to get the next words correct, “I love you Danny Williams. I love you, Grace and Charlie with all my heart and I’m so sorry that it has taken us seven years to get to this point. I’ve just got one more thing to say to you though…”

“Oh yeah, what’s that Babe?” Danny replied.

Steve chuckled, knowing the next four words he said would change his life forever.

“Pick a base, Danny.”


End file.
